Rescue Me
by ShineYourOwnWay
Summary: With the Apocalypse on the rise, Sam, Dean and Castiel have a lot on their plates. Can the two girls who have mysteriously appeared be of some help, or will they just get in the way? Both of them want to find their families, but the secrets go much deeper than any of them realise. Who are these girls? Sam/OC Castiel/OC Starts at the end of Season 3.


**Rescue Me {Supernatural}**

**A/N: Just a heads up, this skips from the second last episode of Season 3 to the last without warning… Sorry. It's kind of two chapters in one, but not?... I make no sense.**

**Chapter 1: The Saved and the Saver**

**~A~**

I struggled against the bindings that held me against the metal table as the man with the stitched face approached me, a sharp surgical knife in his pale, contorted hand.

I let out a whimper that was barely audible against the foul tasting cloth that had been shoved into my mouth previously.

"Shhh." He whispered, ushering me quiet as he stroked my face gently, only causing me to struggle more and cry louder. "It'll all be over soon." He told me, moving down and placing the knife against my arm. "Shhh."

I let out a muffled scream as he drew the knife down my arm, seeing the blood trickle into a glass jar he had rested against it.

I let out a final scream before everything went black and I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

I awoke to the cold touch of a man's fingers pressed against my neck, and I gasped and jumped violently, struggling against the bindings until I felt a sharp pain in my arm and let out a cry, tears welling up in my eyes.

The man started violently and jumped forward. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay." He spoke softly and I replied with another whimper. "I'm here to help you, I'm here to help you." He told me as he grabbed a cloth from a table nearby. "I'm gonna help you."

I cried out as he wrapped the cloth around my arm, sobbing as he tightened it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologised as he gave me a sympathetic look, his soft brown eyes filling me with a sort of peace as he undid the bindings and took the cloth from my mouth, helping me up. "You have to be quiet." He told me, looking cautiously to the side at a doorway that showed some stairs going up.

I whimpered and shrank away from him as he reached out to me. "Shhh, shhh."

"Who are yo-" I stopped speaking as he clamped his hand over my mouth, a light coming down the stairs slowly.

He put a finger to his lips and I nodded as he slowly removed the hand that was keeping me quiet.

He gestured to a small window to the right of us, and we shuffled quietly towards it as the light came closer, along with the man holding it.

He helped me climb out of the window, and I let out a whimper as I brushed my arm against a branch. I looked back with wide eyes and the man climbed quickly after me, picking me up in his arms and cradling me, walking fast paced out of the bushy area and towards a car – an Impala, I believe. Wait. I paused in my thoughts and mentally facepalmed. I am in intense pain, right now. Not the time to be thinking about cars.

The man – who's name I still did not know – opened the passenger side door and helped me in. "Okay, watch your head, watch your head." He told me. "Sorry."

This stranger said sorry for things that didn't need an apology a lot.

He ran around to the driver side and jumped in and made to turn on the car but was stopped when the man who had cut me before came out of nowhere and slammed the stranger's head against the wheel. The stranger reversed in a panic and I let out a scream as he ran straight over the other man, flooring the acceleration pedal and speeding off into the darkness, away from the evil man.

I breathed hard and fast as his driving calmed slightly, and I finally spoke up.

"Okay, what the actual hell is going on?" I turned to him, wincing when my arm strung with pain.

The man hesitated. "Well…"

I exhaled. "Okay. Who the hell _are _you, then? If you can't answer my other question."

"I'm Sam." He paused. "What's your name?"

I turned away from him and stared forward. "Ariana."

He nodded. "That's a n-"

I cut him off. "Don't say that it's a nice name!" I exclaimed sharply. "All I want right now, is an _explanation_."

He breathed out. "They're real."

I paused. "Who're real?"

"Not _who; what_. All the evil creatures or the things in the shadows are real." He explained. "Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, spirits, ghosts… Demons."

I nodded slowly. "Well. That makes perfect sense." I nodded a few more times. "You're crazy, then." I made to open the car door, readying myself to jump, tuck and roll.

He leaned over and grabbed my hand, glancing away from the road for a moment, looking me in the eyes. "I'm not lying."

His eyes, the way he said it with such sincerity… I doubted it to be true, but he reassured me for the moment.

"My brother and I, we're hunters. We hunt the demons and get rid of them, send them back to hell." He told me.

I frowned. "So, hell exists? Heaven does too, then?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'd like to believe that it does, but at the moment… Who knows."

I nodded again, quite a few times, trying to get the information into my system. "Okay."

The subject was left untouched for a while and there was silence.

So, maybe I wasn't ever crazy when I saw things in the shadows of my bedroom when I was a child. The things in my cupboard. The things under my bed. The things that lurked outside my window. They were real. The contorted shapes that I had always 'imagined'. Real. Who would've thought.

Sam broke the silence shortly after. "I'm taking you to the hospital." He said as he glanced over at my arm that I was holding with the cloth wrapped around it.

I jumped quickly in protest. "No, please don't. I'll just go with you. You're a hunter, right? You have to have some bandages or whatever, right?" I asked, and he had a wary look so I chimed in. "Please don't take me to the hospital. I hate hospitals."

He hesitated before nodding. "Fine."

We arrived at a motel and Sam and I walked in, Sam starting to bandage me up.

He was very gentle with my arm, gently pouring some antiseptic on it and talking to me while he did to distract me.

"So, what are your thoughts on the demons?" He asked me, looking up every so often, straight at my face. His eyes were very deep and capturing.

I didn't say anything for a moment as I thought of what I could possibly say. "I don't know." I shrugged a little, trying to block out the stinging in my arm. "It's… just real, I guess."

Sam nodded. "I get it. I've known about it since I was a kid – although I didn't for most of my childhood. Dad would always go out on jobs and Dean – my brother – would stay with me. I always just thought that it was-" He was cut off when his phone rang, and he fastened the bandage and nodded. "Done." He flashed me a small smile and picked up his phone. "Dean."

There was a moment of silence before he continued a one-sided conversation, or at least, that's what it was to me. "Did you get the Colt? So, does that mean Bela is, uh... Dean…" There was an odd kind of sadness in his voice, and I suddenly felt awkward and a little bit guilty. It just didn't feel like I should be listening to the conversation.

"No." Sam continued. "You're just…" There was a pause. "Maybe not. Look, Dean, I found Benton's cabin. Yeah. No." He rose and walked across the room as he talked. "Dean, please just listen for a second. I found his lab book, and it has the formula. Yeah." He sat back down after pacing further and I looked down at my hands, the awkward feeling in my chest rising.

"No, that's the thing. It's not black magic. There's no blood sacrifice or anything. It's just science, Dean. Very, very extremely weird science, but... Dean, I think it might be doable. I mean, I know we've hit a lot of walls, but I...I think this formula, I think it might be it. This could save you." He rose and walked forward a bit, facing away from me as I sat on the bed behind him.

Save him from what?

My mouth was suddenly covered by a rag and the world went black before I had time to call out.

I awoke in darkness, my hands bound behind me and a rag in my mouth.

I shuffled my hands and found the rope that was tying them to be fairly loose. I twisted my fingers and slowly loosened them further until they finally fell from my wrists.

I took the foul tasting rag from my mouth and stood, feeling around for some kind of light switch or something. I found one to my left and flicked it, an old light bulb lighting up what I could now tell was a small cupboard.

There was a dead rat at my feet and cobwebs lining the dusty shelves that were full of jars of everything. Everything human. Eyeballs, fingers, skin.

An involuntary shudder racked my body as I stepped back and opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked.

Just as I stepped out of the cupboard, three shots rang out and I looked forward to see a man that I hadn't seen before standing at the bottom of the stairs of the same room I had previously been in. The evil man was standing there, Sam tied to an operating table behind him. The stranger has a gun pointed towards the evil man.

"Shoot all you want." The man said, approaching the stranger as he let loose two more bullets.

The evil man threw him into a wall and I saw the stranger holding a knife as the evil man stepped towards him. I looked beside me and saw a jar of what looked like vinegar beside me. All I needed to do was distract him…

I picked up the jar and threw it as hard as I could at the evil man, thanking the Heavens that my aim wasn't entirely off for once and it burst on his back, making him look back and giving the stranger just enough time to plunge the knife into the evil man's chest.

My heart sank as the evil man greeted the knife with a laugh. "A knife? What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand new one."

The stranger replied with a somehow serious form of triumph. "Good. It should be pumping nice and strong..." He held up a bottle of chloroform. "Sending this stuff throughout your whole body. See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it."

It was around that time when I assumed that this stranger must be Sam's brother. A little slow on the uptake, myself?

I stood as far away as I could still feel safe but be against a wall as the two brothers – or at least, I assumed they were brothers – conversed. They had tied the evil man to the same operating table that both Sam and I had previously been tied to, and they were now talking in hushed voices aside.

They suddenly stopped and there seemed to be a bit of tension between them as they drugged the evil man again before taking him outside. Sam gestured for me to follow them as they carried him out.

I did so, glad that I hadn't been totally forgotten. The stranger hadn't taken very much notice of me aside a few glances, but Sam still acknowledged me.

I stood aside as they dug a grave for the evil man, trying to tune out his screams as they buried him alive. When his screams were finally muffled, I stepped forward.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" I asked, directing the question at Sam.

"We couldn't." Sam said, glancing back at the grave as he shovelled another lot of dirt over it. "He was immortal."

My mind suddenly decided to go into that weird evil mindset that we all have. "You could've cut him up into tiny pieces." I pointed out, earning a shake of the head from Sam.

The stranger suddenly turned to me and leaned on his shovel for a moment. "Who _are _you?" He questioned.

I stumbled for a moment. "Ariana." I said. "And who would you be? I'd like to stop referring to you as 'stranger' in my head." It came out sounding much stranger than I had imagined it, but I ignored it, waiting for an answer.

"Dean Winchester." He stepped forward with a flirtatious look and made to shake my hand. I did so and he gave me a nod.

"Dean." Sam's tone was knowing yet exasperated. "She was being held by Benton."

"So _that _was his name?" My question was never answered as they said something I didn't catch.

We all started walking back to the Impala and I chimed in. "Is that an Impala?" I asked both of them, though I earned a reply from Dean rather than Sam.

"'67." He said, patting the roof of the car fondly as I slid into the back seat, careful not to hit my arm against anything. He then turned to Sam as he also slid into the driver seat. "I like her."

Points for knowing a guy's car? Fine by me.

Sam just shook his head. "So, where do you live, Ariana? We'll take you home."

I bit my lip. "I don't _live _anywhere…" I confessed, embarrassed.

Sam didn't take the hint. "A motel, then?" He asked.

"Ah… Nope…"

He was just grasping at straws when he said. "Relatives house?"

I sighed. "My stuff is in this abandoned warehouse… I can't really afford to stay at a motel or anything, and since my family… I got separated from my family. A long time ago." I considered telling them more but decided against it. "That's why I wanted to ask…" I paused for a moment. "Can I hunt with you guys?" I knew the immediate answer would be no, but I could hopefully convince them.

"No way." That was Dean.

I sighed. "Look, just let me stay with you guys for a few weeks. I understand the danger-" I was cut off.

"No, you don't understand the real danger of what is out there." Dean said, his tone assertive.

I sighed. "I have nowhere else to go." Sympathy wasn't usually the way I'd go, but I might as well.

Dean sighed as well. "You reacted quickly with the vinegar, no matter how harmless it was…"

Compliment or insult?

He and Sam exchanged looks, before Sam nodded.

"For a while."

**~Three Weeks Later~**

I tried with all my might to fight against the invisible force holding Sam and I against a wall as the demon, Lilith, smiled evilly at us.

I glanced back over at Dean's mangled body, breathing heavily as I prayed that he wasn't dead. It was his last hour… Last minute.

Lilith held out her hand and a white light erupted from it. I cringed as it enveloped us and I turned my head away in recoil.

I twisted back as the light suddenly defused, and I felt myself slide down the wall and found myself sitting next to Sam, who was also on the floor.

A girl that I hadn't seen before was standing before me, her back to me. She turned suddenly to Sam, a shocked expression on her face.

Sam mirrored her shocked expression, as did Lilith. Lilith held out her hand again and nothing happened, her shocked expression morphing into that of fear.

"Back." She said in a commanding tone, but again, nothing happened.

Sam turned to the girl. "What did you do!?" He breathed.

She was quick to reply. "I didn't… I didn't do anything!" She trailed off and looked back at Lilith as Sam rose and started to walk towards her.

Lilith's afraid look grew. "I said, _back._" Nothing happened, and Sam suddenly looked determined and his eyes were full of hate as he leaned down and picked up Ruby's knife.

"I don't think so."

Smoke suddenly began to leave Ruby's body as Sam raised his hand, and Lilith barely escaped through an air vent, Ruby's body collapsing, lifeless beside Dean's.

Sam stumbled toward Dean as tears filled his eyes, tears filling my own eyes as well. It doesn't take long for those brothers to grow on you.

The girl had a look of remorse on her face as she stepped back against a wall and slowly slid down it, her face in her hands.

"No... No... Dean..." Sam's cries slowly drowned out as I clenched my eyes shut and blocked out the world.

What the _hell_ is happening to my life?

**A/N: Sorry if that ended confusing and kind of crappy. The girl is another OC of mine, so she will be explained later. Ariana and the mystery girl are mine, but all rights for anyone else or the storyline, besides my own minor one, go to the amazing creators and actors of Supernatural.**

**Not all chapters will be this long, but somewhat.**

**Hope you enjoy what is to come of my story, and, as you can see, the actual story will begin in Season 4. This was just an introduction, but not enough so to be called a Prologue.**

**Love you all! (I mean Cait and any other readers that I magically gain overnight. Usually there's at least one favourite XD**

**So, Wattpaders, please vote and comment and fan if you wish! And Fanfictioners, please review and follow and favourite if you wish!**

**Thanks!**

**Keep on smiling x**


End file.
